Replacement
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Tokuma fills in for the spot of Neji on Team Gai. Finally, a Hyuga that she could call hot. Me no own TenXTok Complete
1. Chapter 1

"He's good," Tenten stated the obvious as they watched the Gentle Fist pose spin and deflect Gai's oncoming attacks. Lee simply took a swig out of his water bottle, never letting his large eyes off of the fight across the field.

"He _smiles_," Lee added to the commentary between them watching the Hyuga with just as much awe as his female teammate.

"After we sparred, he praised my techniques and gave me pointers without criticism _or_ distain," Tenten added watching the Hyuga's broad shoulders relax in his wide frame as he came out of his family's technique. Gai gave him toothy grin, one that was unforced and unexpected that spread almost without his knowledge across his face. The grey-eyed man returned the camaraderie with his own smile, just as bright and natural as they clasped arms to show their mutual respect for each others' abilities. It had been a good spar and a good workout for both of them. Satisfied and talking jovially with each other, they began to make their way across the training fields to Lee and Tenten.

"He did the same with me yesterday," Lee confirmed as they exchanged glances with each other.

"He's _like_ Neji," she squinted at the Hyuga's figure coming towards them with calculating eyes, "_but not_, which is better," Tenten stated almost under her breath, but Lee heard and arched an eyebrow at her. He did so in a way that said _shame on you_ and _I totally agree, _at the same time_. _Lee would never openly state that his dear comrade and rival would be so easy to replace. He loved his teammate, hell they both did, but it was hard to ignore the fact that this particular Hyuga didn't act like an asshole and was amiable, nice, and a general pleasure to be around.

She may or may not have heard Lee mutter, "Neji 2.0," before the men were in earshot and they could no longer muse to each other at the wonder that was Tokuma.

He was a breath of fresh air and Lee and Tenten and even Gai were all drinking up the affable Hyuga and feeling guilty for even thinking about replacing Neji with the older jounin. None of them would voice this aloud, but they all secretly thought it.

Tenten was too excited to care about Neji's feelings. Neji was still out in Suna or Iwa or where ever the hell he was assigned, and she didn't care if he ever came back. Well, she hoped he didn't _die_, of course. She just wanted him to be detained permanently and have Tokuma fill their spot on their team indefinitely.

"I always thought that Neji was the only one of the branch members that could perform the Gentle Fist," Lee spoke as they drank in large gulps from their water bottles. Perhaps the question was a bit too personal, but Tokuma didn't seem to mind and only furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side at the question. Gai, Tenten and Lee waited with bated breath, too curious about the answer to care about formalities.

"Hizashi and my father were good friends. I was actually the one to show Neji how to use the jutsu under the cursed seal." Gai, Lee, and Tenten all gapped at each other.

No, Neji did not inform them of this. Yes, that did leave them speechless for nearly a full minute as they took it all in. Tokuma continued after he realized their initial shock.

"It is still quite a feat that he was able to overcome the seal to perform the jutsu," Tenten thought he sounded like he was trying to defend Neji, "perhaps he thought that he was trying to protect me by not mentioning my name."

Well, that was a big fat _hells no_, and Team Gai knew it, but wisely remained silent on the subject. To their astonishment, Tokuma casually removed his hitai-ate and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, sweat dripping from the two bound locks that framed his face.

"You are quite a formidable opponent, Master Gai," Tokuma praised and then replaced the forehead protector, completely unaware of how little their team had been allowed to view Neji's seal over the last decade. Tokuma was not only okay with someone viewing the seal, it was as if it didn't do an emotionally and psychological number on him as it did his distant cousin.

It took Gai a few seconds to respond, and when he did, he did so in a low baritone, instead of the booming call he normally used.

"As are you," he nodded to young man, "Your skills will be quite the asset to our team."

Tokuma bowed respectively at the compliment, "I certainly hope that I will be able to fit seamlessly into your team to achieve our objective." He gave a shy, yet confident smile and sat beside Tenten with a relaxed sinewy grace that was quite Hyuga in nature, but exuded pure masculinity.

"I do believe this is the part of the day where we scream about _YOUTH!_" Tenten casually reminded her team and lifted a hand to the low sun in the sky. Far be it from her to deter the rituals of her team despite their newest member. Tokuma had just better get used to it if he was going to survive a whole mission with Team Gai.

"How about we take Tokuma out to dinner instead and get to know him better?" Gai suggested to the team.

"I second that motion!" Lee hopped up jubilantly and offered Tenten a hand up off the ground. She bounced up and turned to the Hyuga with a bright smile.

"What do you say, Tokuma?" Tenten asked as she held her hand out to help him up. "Are you Team Gai-ed out? Or can you handle us a bit longer?"

Tokuma only smiled to her blunt questions before adding without a hint of mockery, "The power of YOUTH compels me," as he took her offer of an arm up.

(o)

"So please explain the YOUTH! shouting to me; it always confused me when I saw Lee and Neji spar at the compound," Tokuma asked curiously to Tenten who seemed hesitant to answer the question. The night air was slightly chilly as they made their way across town after eating dinner with the other members of Team Gai, minus Neji of course. Gai and Lee had decided to spar late into the evening after dinner, having going a near four hours without doing anything so youthful. They nearly bounded out of the restaurant and left Tokuma and Tenten to find their own ways home. Tenten had rolled her eyes affectionately at the green clad ninjas and had walked with Tokuma on the east end of town to where his clan resided close by her apartment complex.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders at Tokuma's request, "It's really a combination of things. It's kind of complicated."

"So don't make it a simple answer," he stated as if he truly wanted to know what made the non-Hyuga males on her team tick, "I've got time if you do."

Tenten had to smile to this, his charm was totally working on her and she was damn near to the point of begging to know if he had a girlfriend or not.

"Well," Tenten began almost shyly, something that came over her under the Hyuga's encompassing gaze. He had settled his hands to clasp behind his back and patiently waited with his undivided attention on her for her to continue. "It's more of a theory. It has to do with Gai teaching Lee how to open gates. I don't know _personally_," she emphasized for good measure, "but I am pretty sure that the Death Gate is what triggers the crazy rampages about YOUTH! It balances out the gravity of their auras. It reminds them to live life to the fullest, that the Death God they visit when they brush up against his path isn't coming for them."

She expected Tokuma to look at her like she was as big of a nut-job as the other members of her team, but instead she found him looking at her contemplatively. "There is more than just that though, isn't there?" He prodded her to proceed.

She nodded, a little reluctant to continue. "I think it helps Neji keep things in perspective as well. I think they harp on it to try to counteract his view of Fate and how it controls his life. Like a pep talk, but less personal so he doesn't think it's specifically for him. Gai is constantly worried about his fragile ego and emotional capacity. I think he thinks the best way to reach Neji is to show him just how awesome Lee and Gai are by just being themselves. Then he can come to the conclusion that just living, whatever that might mean for him, will be enough."

"That is complicated," Tokuma agreed.

"Gai and Lee want what's best for our team. They are pretty amazing like that," Tenten allowed herself to brag on her boys.

"I quite agree, they _are_ pretty amazing," Tokuma commented fondly of the two bushy-eye-browed teammates. Then shook his head sourly, "I honestly thought that I had gotten through to him. All that talk about Fate and circumstances." He gave a wry look, and kept his eyes downcast as if berating himself for the epic failure to bring Neji out of his arrogant tedium.

"Hey, if Team Gai can't beat it out of you, then it's got to be the work of Naruto to pull him out. He got better after his fight with the Uzimaki, he just still has that giant stick wedged up his ass. We've all tried to help him. He just has to want it for himself." Tenten explained and Tokuma smiled half-heartedly at her attempt to cheer him up.

"I suppose the rift between us is my fault," he sighed, and Tenten could tell from his proximity that he had suddenly become nervous. Tokuma, who had remained the epitome of cool, collected and calm, had suddenly spiked in anxiety. Tenten nudged his shoulder affectionately with her elbow, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't beat yourself up; Neji keeps everyone at arm's length." Tenten tried to pacify him, but the touch seemed to only add to rankle the man further. She hadn't noticed that they were literally right outside her apartment complex. She normally took a different route, preferring rooftops and alleyways to well-lit scenic roads and streets.

Tenten suddenly remembered Anko like a life-line to her little does-he-have-a-girlfriend issue. Anko and Tokuma were not only teammates, but really good friends. She just hadn't seen her lately because a certain copy nin was always hanging around, or more literally, hanging _on_ her. That made seeing her friend a bit difficult between missions. Looking back at the times she did spend with her, Anko had a lot to say about Tokuma.

She talked frequently about her missions with him. She recalled the story of why Tokuma wore a bandana over his head. As it turns out it had to do with Anko getting nauseated to the point of puking so often that Tokuma preferred to just wash his bandana than to constantly wipe bits of vomit off of his shoes. At least that is what he explained when he did it. Anko thinks he did it just so she wouldn't have to change her clothes so often and worry about washing them while still being sick. Tenten could picture it now, as he came into the street lamps full light, how strange and gentlemanly that suited him. He probably didn't want her to catch on that he was trying to help her out, she was so proud. Anko had figured it out anyways, and liked to tease him by clutching her stomach just to watch him rip his bandana off and shove it in her direction so as to mess up the precious Hyuga-hair.

She contrasted Neji with Tokuma in that small time that she could see him properly. Nice long frame like any Hyuga male, perhaps taller than her teammate, it was hard to tell. He had broader shoulders; that was for sure. He had the perfect to-die-for-hair, as all of his clan was famed for, besides their amazing jutsu, but didn't look so damn vain about it all the time. He was far from conceited or arrogant. He was pleasant and charming and smokin' hot.

And man, did she really never, _**ever**_ think that she would be calling a Hyuga _that_ at any point in time.

"I'm really glad you've joined our team, even if it is for a short while." Too short, no matter how long, in her opinion.

He gave a small low chuckle, "I have actually grown quite fond of them already, does that sound strange?" She knew he was referring to Lee and Gai.

"Only coming from a Hyuga; I can't see why everyone doesn't see them as endearing. They keep things in perspective. Life as a shinobi is short enough as it is without a constant reminder that some things in life suck." Neji always had a way of swooping when he smelled a little fun.

"Are you always this logically optimistic?" he mused as they reached her front door. She shrugged her answer.

"It makes things easier when you see it my way," she winked and Tokuma took a step towards her, as if wanting to touch her before he instantaneously backed off as quickly as he had advanced.

He bowed humbly, whether to hide his embarrassment at his near action or to find himself, it was uncertain. He left quickly afterwards with either a muttered apology or an evening greeting. Either way it left Tenten confused and seeking the council of Anko the next morning.

(o)-O

A/N: So if you are reading this, my guess is that it was not because you wanted to read a story about Tokuma. I believe there is only one? story about him so far on FF. So, that being said, the stuff I wrote about him teaching Neji how to get past the seal is all made-up and not true. I also don't think he can perform the Gentle Fist justu. The one fact that I know about him is that he supposedly has the best eyes of all the Hyuga's.

I hope you all enjoyed your crack! today. I know that there is basically not a lot of love for non-cannon pairings, and yet if you are reading this, it means that you might be a fan of my work. For that I am humbly honored and want you to know that I appreciate all of your reviews and favorites to my stories-as crazy and as non-cannon as they are.

Thank you. I am truly grateful for your support.

~jaggedjacket~


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief, Anko wasn't a messy person. Her apartment was kept tidy and clean, something Tenten always secretly attributed to her former snake-master. Tenten dropped the box of dango and shuffled two cups of tea onto the counter before slowly making her way into Anko's bedroom.

Of course Anko's bed was devoid of sheets and blankets, and the woman could be found swathed in the bed dressings, tangled up in the center of the pile, arms and legs sticking out of various locations.

Anko mumbled a morning greeting into her pillow, trying her best at formalities even if she didn't move at all upon her arrival. Anko always did have a way of knowing her chakra signature even if she was half-asleep.

"I brought tea and dango," Tenten offered to the half-dozed kunoichi on the floor. Anko shifted and propped herself up off the floor by doing a push up. She gave a cat-like yawn and gave a sleepy smile in Tenten's direction. Tenten just shook her head. Anko could be given the most comfortable bed in the world and would still end up sleeping on the floor at some point during the night. "You remember Kurenai needs you to watch her kid while she is on a mission, right?" Anko only sat up and pointed to her alarm clock, which deftly rang out noisily as soon as she pointed to it, almost as if on command.

Anko might be a lethal and scary kunoichi, but she was nothing if but reliable when you needed her. Tenten left her to get dressing and headed into the small living area to drink her tea. She sighed when she realized that there was no team photo in her living room, but smiled when she found a few candid pictures of her latest team. There was one of the fallen Aburame and Tokuma arm wrestling. Anko had obviously taken the picture of her teammates when they both were unaware, as neither smiled and focused on taking out the other member of their team. She appreciated the bulge of muscles in Tokuma's forearms and biceps, then put the photo down to admire another one.

Anko had her arms around her two male teammates, smiling her cheeky smile, while Tokuma and Torune hugged her around her waist with one arm and gave the kunoichi a bunny ear with the other hand, both with an innocent smile on each of their faces. Tokuma's seemed to be more mischievous, there was something about the grey sparkle in his eyes that Tenten was becoming fond of while she got to know him.

She put the picture down and tried to make idle chit-chat with Anko about the little things as soon as she came to join her. Tenten reasoned that it was too early in the morning to be discussing the things that really mattered. She settled for just getting re-familiarized with her friend and what she had been up to lately.

Anko was throwing her trench coat on in a hurry, despite the fact that they had plenty of time. When Tenten pointed out that they were going to be early, Anko just gave a mischievous smile and headed out the door, stick of dango hanging out of her mouth, tugging Tenten with a free hand, cup of tea in the other.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked as she kept up her pace with the spiky-haired kunoichi.

"Cemetery," Anko said thickly as she chewed, "Kakashi has a mission today, and I already told Kurenai that I would meet her there to pick up Asuma Jr." Kakashi could always be found leaning against the cenotaph, an orange copy of the Toad Sannin's book in hand. No doubt she had orchestrated all of this to spend more time with him before he left on his mission.

"I was hoping for a copy-nin free morning with you," Tenten frowned. Kakashi certainly had a way of taking over every spare minute Anko had to available.

"He's leaving for a month, I promised to say good-bye before he goes," she picked up the pace, forcing chakra into her feet to speed things along. Tenten followed her friend, annoyed at the loss of time with her, but certainly not blaming her for wanting to say farewell to her lover before a long mission.

Kakashi was leaning against the cenotaph as promised, his long body propped lazily against the stone with casual indifference. Tenten noticed that was true until he spotted Anko, and Kakashi, even with half his face covered, instantly perked up. It was as if all his attention was focused on the purple haired kunoichi, and that the whole world melted away. The book was tucked carefully away, and the silver haired jounin pulled himself off the stone to wrap his arms around the snake-warrior as she chatted away about something or another. Tenten was too far away to hear her voice clearly anymore.

She kept her distance to give them privacy, wondering why she had bothered to come along in the first place if all she was going to do was be in the way. She settled for paying her respects to fallen comrades, wishing she had markers for her parents in this cemetery. She was just getting up from her spot on the ground to leave, when a warm chakra signature came into focus behind her. She instantly recognized it as Tokuma's.

"Good morning," she smiled warmly as she turned to him, taking in his dark grey eyes that seemed bright against the morning sky. He had a way of making grey look bright, unlike the hollow, milky eyes of his distant cousin. He seemed so different than Neji, who put on his pristine robes like a trophy, immaculately pressing each line in the fabric before putting them on. Tokuma was more down to earth in simpler clothes. They were clean and fresh, but put on without the haughtiness or a snobbishness that Neji always seemed to exude. He smiled at her with that confident yet shy smile of his, clasping his hands behind his back in nervousness.

Was he nervous around her? Perhaps this was just a cute quirk.

"Good morning," he greeted back to her in a rich voice that Tenten somehow thought was soothing in the early hours of the peaceful morning. "I thought I felt your chakra here. Did you come with Anko? No doubt she is visiting Hitake-san this morning before he takes off to Suna."

If by 'visiting' he meant sticking her tongue all over him, then yeah, she was visiting very thoroughly with the man.

"They are over there," she pointed to the east side of the memorial, "Which way were you headed?"

Tokuma turned with a wave of his hand, leading her to the other end of the grounds away from the tongue bath that Anko no doubt was giving Kakashi.

The morning air was still crisp and chilly, and fog lingered on the low places of the memorials. Tokuma had a way of making her feel invited to be with him, like he was privileged to walk with her, instead of like an inconvenience like with Neji. He seemed to truly appreciate her, and she couldn't help but feel flattered that a Hyuga of any caliber would be willing to talk to her, or even go out of their way to find her, just to make idle chatter. He seemed almost eager to be with her, and she definitely returned the sentiment if it were true; she was more than willing to spend time with him. She tried to nudge herself as close to him as possible, strolling beside him without actually hitting him while he walked. As far as she was concerned, he was radiating body heat and she wanted in on staying warm.

They stopped at where a second cenotaph stood, tall against the other monuments in the morning light, casting shadows on them as Tokuma fingered his fallen comrade's name.

Tenten had nearly lost her own sensei in the war, she couldn't imagine how much it would hurt if she lost Neji or Lee. Even if Neji was the less than ideal teammate, she still considered him a brother, same as Lee.

"I've seen a lot of pictures of you and him at Anko's." They were family, Anko had said as much. They were a pretty tight-knit team.

Tokuma just nodded, stoically focused on the memorial in front of him, then he fingered a few Hyuga names, Tenten was certain his father to be among the names that he filtered through.

"There is too much death," Tokuma spoke with an even voice, "not to think about living life to the fullest." He turned his head to focus his gaze on her, the undivided attention from the grey-eyed man was breath-taking, and heart-stopping. His ruggedly handsome looks were amplified by the conviction in his eyes, a determination that was exposed and real and raw. She wanted to hug him….a very team Gai thing to do, and the better part of her thought that it was an excellent idea and folded her arms around him.

She didn't give him the bone-crushing hug that Gai normally used on her, the kind that made her think she was going to suffer from internal injuries afterwards. Her hug was a meant to comfort, the kind that was warm and inviting and tender, and Tokuma gladly wrapped his arms around her. She got lost in how clean he smelled; that wonderful fresh laundry scent mixed with a masculine aroma that she never wanted to leave.

"Tenten," he could hear him speak into her hair, she noted the way she could her name rumble inside his chest. She returned the favor speaking his name.

"Tokuma," she didn't bother breaking the hug to look at him.

Then a third party entered the hug, pressing her body against Tokuma's and wrapping her arms around Tenten.

"Good morning, Anko," they spoke in unison. Nothing like getting interrupted by another stealthy ninja to ruin the moment. Kurenai must have been running late and Kakashi had probably just left. Anko's stealth was legendary. She was certain that even Gai wouldn't have interrupted the moment with a hug. Leave it to Anko.

"Team Gai isn't the only touchy-feely squad out there ya know," she squeezed them tightly before she let go. Tenten and Tokuma parted, albeit reluctantly, and listened to Anko chatter a bit before running out to meet Kurenai, who was still a ways off on the north end of the cemetery.

"Tenten," Tokuma refocused his attention on her, something she was becoming more accustomed to, and not only that, but liking the undivided attention from the handsome Hyuga. She smiled for him instead of speaking, it seemed like the moments between them were so fragile she didn't want to break them with words. "Have you ever been to the Hyuga gardens?"

The Hyuga estate was quite large. She was only aware of the greenery around the front gates. She wasn't sure if that was what he was talking about.

"Anything west of the private training grounds I haven't seen," she hoped that cleared that up for him. He smiled for her, a charming smile that had her heart swelling in her chest. How did he manage to remain professional, friendly, adorable, and sexy all at the same time? His enthusiasm must have been contagious, which, being on Team Gai she figured she was immune to any and all by now, because she was smiling back at him, probably like a big idiot.

"My father tended to a large garden on the estate that since his passing I have taken up to keeping as a hobby. If you do not have plans this evening, I would love to show it to you."

"I would love to," she said almost breathlessly as he approached her like he had the night before, but this time he only hesitated slightly when he brushed part of her bangs away from her eyes.

Wide-eyed, she stared into the large expanse of the Hyuga eyes that Tenten could only describe as dreamy. He was close enough that she could feel him tug slightly on one of the errant strand of hair on the nape of her neck with tender affection. The action sent a happy shiver down her spine, and tingled every time the tip of his fingers dared touch her skin.

They were soon interrupted with a small boy grasping Tokuma's leg and they had to separate from each other as Tokuma lifted the child on his shoulders. Tenten loved the affection between the young boy and the ruggedly handsome Hyuga. She could tell that Asuma Jr. had spent a good amount of time with Tokuma and was eagerly asking the grey-eyed nin when his next fighting lesson was going to be and if he could see the cool tattoo under his bandana just one more time.

Anko so lovingly ripped the bandana off his head, and Tokuma only gave a half-hearted attempt at a look of reproval. He looked highly unamused, but continued the conversation with the young ninja-to-be as little fingers reached out to gently trace the edges of the ink that marred his forehead and even tried to smooth his hair back down where Anko had ripped it the cloth off.

Somehow Anko ended up with the little tike on her shoulders, both eager to find the boy's father's name on the cenotaph.

They were close enough to see, yet far away that Tenten thought their conversation was private.

"Can you meet me an hour before sunset at the Hyuga gates?" He asked in that almost shy, yet confident way that had Tenten thinking of how wonderful that deep masculine voice sounded whenever he said anything. She remembered nodding yes at some point, still distracted with the appreciative view of Tokuma to form sentences. The way that he held his hands behind his back in nervousness she also considered a cute quirk, one that was born of ridged politeness and trying his best to be a gentleman. He was wholly appealing to her, and she admired the way he warmed up to her again, daring his arms finally at his sides to reach out and take one of her hands, "May I?" he asked before he embraced it with his own, another polite request that seemed almost out of place, yet Tenten found it oddly flattering that he would ask permission before touching her like she was royalty, even though he had fingered her hair only moments before.

She reached out her hand towards him as she nodded again, eager to receive the Hyuga's warm hands in the chilly morning air.

He bowed over holding her hers almost delicately inside his and placed a kiss on its dorsal side, "Until tonight."

Tenten watched the Hyuga walk away and give a farewell greeting to Anko and Asuma Jr. before he departed out of the cemetery.

Tenten smiled, looking forward to visiting the gardens with him that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten felt a smile slip on her face, and somehow, she just couldn't force herself to wipe it off. She put the final touches on of her makeup on, and marveled at the way she was able to pull up the long tresses of her hair into something formal yet casual all without leaving her with a giant headache from all the bobby pins. She flattened the front of her dress one more time, the slipped on her heels and made her way towards the Hyuga compound.

The last hour or so of sunlight would keep her warm enough, but once the sunset she would probably need a light jacket. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stay, so she opted to leave it behind.

He was dressed smartly in grey and straight lines that set off his broad shoulders and reminded her how cut he must be as his clothes hugged his sinewy form. His hitai-ate was replaced with a simple black clothe that hid his seal that seemed to make his eyes appear silver. She was again astounded that even though Tokuma and Neji's eyes were essentially the same, the sincerity and genuine affection seemed to pour out of Tokuma's, much like the way cold and calculating hardened Neji's. The two seemed infinitely different, despite the familial bond they shared.

"You look amazing," he commented to her when he finally found his voice. He had been staring at her a bit awe-struck, and she had to admit, it was quite flattering.

"Not too bad yourself," she smiled back at him. Turning with consummate precision, he offered her his arm to hold as they made their way across the inner courtyard and down the hill to where the common branch members resided. The trees along the courtyard happily accepted the company. They seemed proud to show off their new coat of leaves that the fresh spring rains had adorned them with in the light of the evening sun. Tenten could not have envisioned a more picturesque outing. Tokuma kept her chatting affably about Team Gai and Anko as they walked the paths around the complex until they reached a set of stairs and descended into the lower level of the Hyuga residence.

"There are quite a bit of Hyugas," he explained as he moved a branch of a barberry tree out of the way that was overhead so that it wouldn't hit her, "The eye thing is just a bit more rare. Most of us are not ninja for that reason. My father was not, and he had hoped that I did not posses what he considered to be a curse on our family. Hizashi took over my formal training because of this."

"Is that why you and Neji don't get along," she blurted out, drawing the connection to Neji's open hostility of his cousin. "I've seen the dirty looks he gives you whenever you are around. There has to be more to it than that." She brushed social graces aside because getting to the bottom the acrimonious account between two Hyuga family members was nagging the better part of her curiosity.

Tokuma nodded the affirmative, "Although he may not seem like it, he does have the very best intentions at heart." He smiled at her, an almost sad half-smile that told her that there was more to his story than just a few growing pains of jealousy surrounding Neji's late father. They walked further along the path that soon became shrouded from lush, verdant trees ensconcing an entrance to a private garden. She almost missed Tokuma's white toothy smile as he announced, "We are here," as he pulled back some branches of a weigla to let her in on the breath-taking view.

Tenten had seen her fair share of beautiful gardens before, but the sight she beheld made her smile so much with girlish delight she couldn't help but grin until her face hurt. The koi pond was masterfully displayed in the middle of garden, which was surrounded by delicate flowers and plants of all kinds, all in the peak of their bloom. She was certain that there appeared to be every color of the rainbow as she cast her gaze upon them, expertly matched in hues that accented each other and made them at their height of pleasing to the eye. She had unconsciously walked away from Tokuma to get a better view of it all, twirling around like child, unable to formulate exactly how giddy the whole of her elegant surrounds suddenly rendered her.

Tokuma had stopped a few paces behind her, hands behind his back in that nervous fashion of his. He was standing tall, awaiting any comments that she might have reserved for him. He was all too adorable, and handsome, and somehow still Hyuga which almost made him seem regal. To say that Tokuma was charismatic seemed like an understatement to her.

"_This_ is amazing," she spoke when she had finally found her voice. "Thank you for sharing it with me." She tried to keep what she said limited to praise and gratitude, and not questioning whether or not he had time or talent to accomplish such an outstanding feat.

They walked over to a stone bench at one of the corners of the garden that offered shade from the setting sun. The golden rays of the sun's last light were illuminating the garden, bouncing light off of every pedal and leaf, and reflecting back the tranquility of the pond so much that Tenten couldn't help but sigh as if in relief.

"This is the most beautiful place I have ever been to," Tenten watched as a few irises bobbed jovially in the breeze. She had never seen a more aesthetically pleasing place before in her life. He stood up from his spot on the bench to reach up and pull a blossom from a tree peony. He twirled it around a quarter of a turn with the pads of his thumb and fingers before letting Tenten see it properly. The blossom was a bright pinkish-red with stunning long petals that seemed to burst from its stem.

"It's quite lovely," she caught his gaze, and nearly lost herself in his captivating rich grey eyes for a moment. He sat closer to her on the bench and faced her.

"Then it will be quite out-shined," his voice was low and laced with his deepest sincerity, as he tucked the flower gently at the side of the elegant knot she had formed that evening in preparation for such an occasion. His hand slowly made its way back to him, but not after lingering on some of the misbehaved tendrils that escaped the pinned up-do. Tenten could feel a spark jolt through her, even at such a small and gentle touch. Suddenly he was no longer tentative, as he drew his body closer to hers and Tenten closed her eyes and let his mouth fall down on hers with a very hesitant brush of his lips.

The kiss was a complete tease, tantalizing her senses as she could feel his body and his body heat so close to her. The warmth spread over her as the fizzy tingling that had when his fingertips brushed the back of her neck. His chakra pulsed as his heart raced next to her, and as she leaned in to deepen the kiss, alarm struck her as his lips pulled away and another person came forcefully between them.

Neji had come out of nowhere, like a Wrath God bent on revenge and destruction. He had descended upon them like a bolt of lightning, hiding intention and chakra so well that neither of them had seen nor felt him coming. Calmly fuming in his gentle fist pose, all Tenten could make out was the back of his Hyuga robes and Tokuma off in the distance clutching his chest as he crouched on the ground in front of the pond. Neji had expertly hit him, all without hurting Tenten, but somehow, that wasn't going to stop a certain Hyuga from getting piss pounded in the end.

The utter indignation and distain for Tokuma laced Neji's voice as his eyes narrowed on his cousin still gasping for air with his hand over his heart, "I told you to stay away from her."

Tenten tried to figure out in her head why Neji of all people would be making that kind of statement like some kind of jealous boyfriend. They were teammates, and because of that fact, friends by default. Neji had no romantic feelings for her whatsoever. The statement he made confused her, but more important and relevant to Neji's safety, it also made her quite angry.

Tokuma spoke up while she was processing the information, "It is only a matter of time before the council pushes it through," he rasped and made an attempt at getting up. Tokuma collapsed to the ground and suddenly Tenten realized from the years of knowing her teammate so well exactly where Neji had hit Tokuma.

The blow he landed was intended to be lethal, constricting the circulation of chakra to a diminutive flow around his pericardial cavity. Neji struck with the intent to make his point once and for all: Tenten was hands off. Tokuma must have been able to dodge the brunt of it at the last second, or he wouldn't have been able to breathe much more than a few breaths before passing out.

Before Tenten could process Tokuma's words, Neji was already speaking, "You are only fooling yourself if you think that. The bearings on the Cursed Seal follow the old regime and cannot so easily be overthrown as the tradition for using it has stood firm for generations. New Hokage or not, there is little that can be done to overthrow the fate that has been dealt you or me." Neji's hard voice became a chill on the once warm breeze, striking Tenten like cold water down her spine. She used it as gumption to run past her teammate and go to Tokuma's side. Propping him up so that he could breathe easier, Tenten looked at the narrow eyes of Neji, pleading with him to undo what he had done.

"Fix him before he suffocates!" Tenten begged as she could see the light begin to shift in Tokuma's eyes. He was fading fast as his chest labored to take in air.

In a swift move, Hinata of all people, swooped in like an angel and released his chakra points with a few swift hand movements. The gasp for air was met with sighs of relief. Hinata stood up straight and tall, like Tenten would imagine Joan of Arc on a battlefield and stated to her cousin, "The council moved to banish the seal. It takes place immediately. I came to inform our cousin because he shares the same circumstance as you. I hadn't expected to be able to share the news with you as well, since you had just gotten back from your mission." She paused as if to let Neji compose himself, which seemed silly since he always possessed some level of arrogant composure in some form or another. "I trust you mission went well?" Who said Hinata couldn't be diplomatic?

Neji nodded curtly, and Tenten had seen that his mission clothes were indeed worn from hard travel and that he was in need of rest and a hot shower.

Neji turned suddenly, back towards everyone, unable to say any apologies for his behavior. "If it can be removed, I wish to do so immediately." Then just as fast as he had appeared, he vanished.

Hinata turned to them both, helping Tokuma up with the help of Tenten.

"The council can only undo one cursed seal at a time," Hinata stated, turning to go back to the main part of the compound, "You have a good fifteen to twenty minutes." And with what Tenten might have imagined was a wink, she headed off.

"I have some explaining to do," Tokuma shuffled onto the bench rubbing his sore chest.

"I'll say," Tenten agreed, sitting beside him once more and waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Neji was a bit concerned about passing on the curse seal. Tradition mandates that any progeny of branch members undertake the seal to keep the Hyuga blood line in check." He paused, as if that should have somehow concluded why Neji abruptly interrupted them so rudely.

"I understand that, Neji has noted that he would not bring kids into this world knowing that the cursed seal would be forced upon them. I get all that," she explained, "but what I don't get is why Neji told you to stay away from me."

"Any children that I produce will also bear the weight of the curse seal. That is until today, at least." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath but still remained a little slumped forward as if to compensate for the injuries inflicted on him.

"So Neji told you to stay away from me on the off chance that we were going to go at it like rabbits and create a hoard of cursed seal children that would be just as angsty and uptight as him?"

Tokuma cocked his head to the side, and drew in another long breath. "My eyesight, for the most part, is better than Neji's."

He jumped tracks, but Tenten was willing to jump in the boat and row for a while. "You have the best Hyuga eyes in your clan. No need to be modest."

He seemed grateful for the compliment and continued as if humbled by her praise. "I was able to note when Team Gai was coming to the complex. On your free days you would have friendly spars on the training grounds. I used my eyesight to my advantage and would make it a note to try to make myself available to train with in case another partner was needed. Neji noted and detested the affinity that I had towards you. He stated his descent on any kind of contact with you, knowing full well that any relationship with me would end up just as cursed as we were. He told me your wishes to have a family, and how it would be evil to spoil those plans since you did not have a family anymore. He reminded me of when my father died, and how much that hurt me. He said it would be worse to force that on someone else. I understood his wishes and your circumstances and did not seek to further my advances until I learned that the council would rule in the Hokage's favor. Beings as it was not yet final, Neji deemed it his place to put me back in mine. I am truly sorry, I did not wish to spoil your evening."

"_You_ did not spoil anything," Tenten pointed out, slipping her fingers over the black clothe that covered his forehead, "Neji is the one that was out of line. I suppose that was his way of trying to protect me. However, I'm a big girl who can make her own decisions. Neji's getting a brutal beating once his forehead sees the light of day. And there _is_ one thing that I am mad at you for." Tenten leaned over on the bench and pressed her lips against his. His eyes seemed to widen suddenly from the contact as he was clearly not expecting another frontal assault. The instant he realized he wasn't going to get sucker-punched, he opened his mouth to hers and let his hands settle on the fabric at her hips.

Tenten reveled in his touch, as the pure electric chemistry between them was palpable. His lips were soft and gentle, like his demeanor, yet full of passion but hesitant at the same time. She broke the kiss from him and replied, "I'm mad at you because we could have been doing this a lot sooner."

Relief spread over Tokuma's face. "Then we shall have to make up for lost time." He leaned in to consume her once more in another kiss that set her stomach alight with butterflies.

She smiled back at him, "I rather like the sound of that."

(O)

A/N: I know little to nothing about the Hyugas. But Tokuma does have the best eyes in his clan, that much is true to canon.


End file.
